deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dib Membrane
Dib is one the main characters of Nickelodeon's animated television series, Invader Zim. He is the archnemesis of Zim. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dib vs Denzel Crocker (Completed) * Dipper Vs. Dib * Luigi vs Dib Membrane '''(Completed) With Gaz *Mario and Luigi vs Dib and Gaz '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Donatello (TMNT) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10) * The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Meg Griffin (Family Guy) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Steve Smith (American Dad) * Steven Universe With Gaz * Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Billy & Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Batman & Batgirl (DC Comics) Death Battle Info * Full Name: Dib Membrane * Age: 13 * Aliases: none * Occupation: Student/Paranormal Investigator * Likes: Mysteries, Discovery, Studying/Research, Professor Membrane, Watching Zim suffer * Has a big Head * Big brother of Gaz Membrane * Archenemy of Zim Powers and Abilities * Sneaking skills * Stronger than an average Human * Great Intelligence * Durability * Great Speed Weapons * Food Launcher * Computer * Alien Sleep Cuffs * X-Scope * Microscopic Nano Chip * Water Balloon * Water Balloon Device * Giant Beaker * Explosive Permission Slip * Alien Tac * Tak's Ship * Grappling Hook * Graple * Hacking Device * Dodgeball Machine * Cloaking Device * Broken Light * Spelldrives * Mech Suit * Water Balloon Launcher 2.0 * Zapper * Video Game Sword * Glasses * Dib Mobile * Broom * Space Suit * Alien Disguise * Anti Allergy * Laser Gun * Alien Serum * Clown Mask * Rockets Feats * Somehow manages to walk despite how big his head is * Started a large food fight * Found out ZIM had been stealing organs * Managed to sneak into ZIM's house and get a picture of him * Pooped ZIM out of his stomach (I am not even kidding) * Tormented ZIM with water balloons * Fought against Shunck to go see Professor Membrane * Saved him and his entire class from being sent to a room with a moose * Managed to make his way into ZIM's base * Broke into NASA and has apparently done it many times before * Got footage of ZIM and sent it to Mysterious Mystery's and they even made an episode about it * Drove the Mysterious Mystery's man crazy * Managed to defeat a very angry monkey * Dragged ZIM into Dib's own imagination world * Got ZIM captured by halloweenies * Found out the truth behind Chicken Foot * Caused a massive car wreck * Got ZIM squashed by his Mega Doomer * Saved the Earth from Tak alongside ZIM * May have raised the dead * Convinced the president to drill underground instead of destroying the Earth * Stopped ZIM from becoming skool president * Beat ZIM at dodgeball * Gave his sister Gaz the Sense of the Shadow Hog * Took out all of the power in the Earth * Helped Spongebob and other Nicktoon to defeat the glob of doom * After ZIM disappeared he spent years sitting and watching his house knowing he'd return * Searched the universe in search for ZIM * Ditched ZIM in space * Beat Gaz at video games * Defeated ZIM alongside a pants alien * Tricked ZIM into kidnapping Batflaps * Crushed a tiny planet under his foot * Got revenge on ZIM for posting a funny video of him on the internet * Escaped an evil alien base that was holding him hostage * Followed a trail to several "squatches" * Scared ZIM with his Clown Mask Weaknesses * Due to his large head objects can be attached to it and he won't even notice * Can go into a crazy outburst when frustrated or annoyed * Horrible Luck * Can be restrained by stronger foes * Maybe to determined for his own good (he sat and watched a monitor on ZIM's house for years as ZIM had disappeared all because he thought ZIM was still up to no good) * LICE Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Kids Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Space explorers Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Invader Zim combatants Category:Mexican Combatants